Kat in Nike Sneakers
by AngelHawk
Summary: You all know the story of Puss 'N Boots. Now lets hear it retold....This was an assignment for grade nine English class: get a well known fairy tale, and turn it modern. not my best writing, but it'll work for now.


Cat In Nike Sneakers  
By: Bobbi Nunn  
Once, like, along time ago, there was this dude, and he was a miller person. And, any how, he had these three really awsome sons. Any ways when the miller dude croaked, his three kids got all of his stuff.  
  
The oldest guy got the mill ,you know, and the middle kid gets his jack. And so, like, this miller dude aint got much, right? So that only leaves the youngest peep with the dudes cat.  
  
And like, this youngest kid was, like, really Bummed cause he just got this fat ol' cat, right? So he's talkin' to himself and he's like, " What good is this ol' cat? I can't eat it. I can't sell it for more then a buck, what can I do with it?"  
  
The cat, he was like listening in on this kids one sided convo, and he walked in and he's like, "Cummon ,dude! dont get your self so low, man! All's you gotta do is gimme some real cool shoes and a snazzy back-pack, and then I'll getcha sum big bucks."  
  
So the kid decided to listen to the cat. What could happen? So anyways, as soon as the cat got his backpack and sneakers, he scooted off into the forest and somehow managed to catch a big fat rabbit. As soon as he nabbed the booty, he zoomed off to visit the nearest ruler of the land, ya know, like, the king.  
  
Well, anyways, the king was, like, really happy, so he payed the cool cat with big money, ya know like 80 dollars. So the cat kept coming with all these gifts and the King kept givin' him more cash. And all the while the kat kept tellin' the king that all theses awsome things were from the Marquis of Carabas. So the king was really impressed with this so called Marquis, who was actually the millers son.  
  
So, Puss, that's what the kid decided to call the cat, found out that the King had a pretty daughter, so he decided to like set them up. At exactly the right moment in time, he pushed the kid into the river and ran out into the middle of the road. The King happend to be comming along and so the cat ran up and hollerd, at him to stop. "Help! Hurry!" he called, "The Marquis of Carabas has, like, fallen into the river! And his clothes are like, totally totaled too!"  
  
The King, who was really excited to finally see this Marquis guy, stopped the limo and stepped out onto the curb and he saw the kid struggling in the really chilly water, and called home on his cell to get someone from the home palace to bring some threads and shoes and a warm towel. The princess,who happened to be riding in the limo at the time, saw how fine the guy looked in all his snazzy new clothes, she developed a really heavy crush on him.  
  
Any ways while all this was happeneing, Puss ran ahead with his sweet Nike sneakers and told a bunch of vilagers to tell the king this land belonged to the Marquis of Carabas or else he would"make them into chop- suey". So they did. And the king decided that this was one real cool dude.  
  
So anyways, Puss eventually came up at the house of this big Oger dude, who was, like, famous for morphing into really rad things, like bats and tigers and, like, timberwolves. Since Puss was, like, a really Smart cat, he tricked the oger into morphing into a mouse and, like, jumped him. It turns out that he ate the oger.  
  
So when the king came by to the Ogers house, Puss fibbed and said that the house was really the kid's.  
  
The cat fed the King and impressed him by showing him the huge yard around the mansion and telling all these white lies. So when the king looked really impresed, Puss told the king that the kid A.k.a. the marquis, wanted to marry his daughter, the princess.The King, who was not such a stingy old geezer, despite his age, agreed in a snap.  
  
They got hiched at once, and they lived quite happily. And the Kid had, like, enough dough to last a lifetime, and he never had to work a day of his life. And,like, Puss never had to catch any stinkin' ol' mice again. 


End file.
